Late night Office Talk
by EMS211605
Summary: A late night chat leaves Tony with a smile on his face. Slash if you squint a little.


McGee tossed and turned in his bed but could not, for the life of him, go to sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock next to his bed '4:00'. He tried for another 10 minutes but sleep just wouldn't come. He finally gave up and reached for his phone and dialed a familiar number. It rung 4 times before he heard someone answer.

"Agent McGee's desk. This is Agent DiNozzo speaking how may I help you?"

"So you're the one that answers my phone."

"McGoo! How's London?"

Tony sat at his desk just finishing up his report and was about to shut down his computer when he heard the phone ring from McGee's desk. He frowned and looked at his watch '22:10'. 'No one should be his calling this late. Especially since McGee was in Europe for a 2 week book tour.' He thought.

He went over to his partners' desk and answered the phone before it went to answering machine. As soon as he heard McGee's voice he broke into a smile. He settled in the chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"Pairs, Tony. I was in London yesterday."

"Beautiful city. Slightly jealous. You sure you don't want me to do your book tour for you?"

McGee just laughed as he went out to sit on the balcony that had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Why are you at the office so late anyway? Case?"

"You're questioning me about time? It's 4 in the morning you should be sleep."

Tim just rolled his eyes. "I can hear you rolling your eyes." Tony said.

"Couldn't sleep. Your turn DiNozzo."

"We closed a case today. Was just finishing up my report when you called. So you couldn't sleep and you call the office?"

"I knew someone was going to be in the office. Either you or Gibbs. Tell me about the case."

"Are you so bored that you need some NCIS excitement? And kidnapping."

"What can I say? I have been away for a week and not even for enjoyment. Book tours are tiring. I need to keep up with McGee while still being Gemcity. And a kid?"

"Yeah, taken from Quantico, 13. And awww poor Mr. Gemcity. Living it up in different European cities for 2 weeks, probably at the best hotel and in the pent house suites. Surrounded by foreign beauty."

"A girl? And really Quantico? When will people learn not to mess with marine bases? And you know if I had a choice he would be in a regular room but according to my publisher he deserves the best."

"You think your publisher can do that for the characters in your book? That would be totally awesome! And no boy. You'll never guess what his name is? Right? Never said criminals were smart."

"Yeah, I'll put in a request for all of you, sure she will do it with no problem. And what? His name was Tony?"

"Oh come on, it would be perfect. Any city of our choice, personal service. Oooo private plane. And close. His name is Timothy Thomas."

"Wow, that's weird. And now you are just being greedy. I didn't even get a private plane. What makes you think she would give you one?"

"Because I am awesome and totally irresistible. No one can say no to the DiNozzo charm. And did you even ask for one? And right? I swear he could have been related to you."

"How so? And yeah Tony cause you are totally irresistible. Why would someone say no to you?"

"See you get it. And don't you dare roll your eyes. For starters his eyes were the exact shade green as yours. His knowledge on computers, even you would be impressed."

"Who said I was rolling my eyes? And Tony a lot of people have green eyes. You, me and Abby alone have green eyes."

"I know you, Probie, I can practically see you. True but mine is blue-green, they go both ways. Abs is like an emerald-green, hint of yellow in it. Yours is a baby green. Innocent and everything even after all you've seen. It's nice."

McGee could feel himself blushing from the comment. "Are you hitting on me Tony? And how was Tim's computer skills impressive?"

"Yeah, me hitting on you McGee that is funny. And I wouldn't start with complimenting your eyes even if I was. And his uncle, the one that kidnapped him, was about to shoot him because the kid wouldn't shut up about computers he was saying words that you say when you're trying to explain stuff to us."

"Okay, what would you start with? Why did his uncle kidnap him?"

"He thought the kid could be his. Apparently, the kids mom slept with him while her husband was away. She refused to let him do a DNA test. And your lips then your eyes."

"Why my lips? I would think that you were just a bit on the creepy side. Eyes make better sense to start. And so she slept with her brother – in – law while her husband was out serving his country. Does he know about this?"

"Well, when he kidnapped Tim he knocked out his brother. Meaning to kill him, but he fought back. He wanted to marry her once his brother died. I don't know if he knew. Tim knew though, he hacked into his mom's email to get information. He saw the emails between her and his uncle. Mom came in 10 minutes after the kidnapping and called it in. And because McGoo, you would expect me to praise your eyes. Your lips not so much. Don't want to be too predictable. You would instantly think I was unique."

"Sounds a little like Hamlet. And what would you say about my lips without sounding like a weirdo?"

"That's what I said! But of course Ziva didn't get it had to explain it to her. And how cute it is when you stick out your bottom lip. But it is not too far out and but not to far in. And how soft they look."

Tony just shook his head while he was saying things about Tim's lips. It wasn't like they weren't true. Just he couldn't believe he was saying these things to Tim of all people. He is lucky that your lips look very kissable didn't slip out, then there will be too many questions he wasn't prepared to answer. Must be the late hour and not enough sleep.

"Well, I guess that didn't sound too weird. You would still need to do a little better though if lips are your target. And I bet you referred her to the movie instead of the play."

"Well duh, Kenneth Branagh version. 1996. Best one out there. You are so picky aren't you?"

"I am just saying, if you were going to hit on me I except the full DiNozzo charm as you call it. And of course, did you even read the play?"

"Had to write a 10 page paper about senior year of college. I got an 84. So yes, I read it. And I can give you the full DiNozzo charm, with no problem."

McGee bit his lip and even though Tony couldn't see him tried to hide his smile that was on his face.

"You know I am going to hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

Tony looked at his watch again it was close to 23:30, he knew he needed sleep but didn't want to stop talking to McGee. He then realized that McGee was saying something.

"Sorry, Probie, didn't hear you."

He heard Tim sigh. "I said I should let you go. If you're cranky in the morning then I don't want to be the cause. But tell me how the case ended."

"Oh, well with the help of Abby she was able to track Tim's watch. There was a tracker in there, still find it weird. But his uncle left him in a room in this old barn which was huge and about 30 minutes from his house. Every time the uncle came in, Tim would go on and on about computers and technology he was so getting so frustrated. We found him because we heard him yelling at Tim because he was having an allergy attack. Fed him nuts of some kind unknown to the kid and he started swelling up and couldn't breathe. When we got to the barn he started to run off, Ziva and Gibbs went after him, I was left with the kid."

"You gave him an epi pen?"

"Yeah, there was one in the first aid kit."

"What happened to the Uncle?"

"Currently a guest of Ducky's. He shot at Gibbs. Ziva went for the kill shot."

"And the father and Tim?"

"Both alive. The father slipped into a coma but woke up. Minor concussion. Tim is good too. I had to ride with him to the hospital and all he talked about was some type of new technology hospitals have. I told him that he had to meet you once you come back to the states. He wants to go to MIT."

"Good choice."

"Hey, I know I said I should let you go but the sun is coming up in about 10 minutes. Want to watch it with me?" McGee said after a pause in the conversation.

If it was anyone else said that he would have probably laughed in their face. He could tell McGee didn't want to go either.

"Yeah, ooooo I should watch it in MTAC."

"Tony, you are not going to go to MTAC to watch a sunrise."

"Too late. Heading up now, call into MTAC in about 5 minutes."

Before he could argue he hung up the phone, grabbed his stuff and went up the stairs. He knew him being in MTAC would show in the logs but he really didn't care. He'll make up an excuse later.

5 minutes passed and he was greeted with McGee on the big screen.

"See that isn't fair, you have the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. When me and Ziva were there we only got an awkward side view from our hotel."

"I didn't pick the room Tony."

"Sure whatever."

McGee just rolled his eyes again and smiled.

"You know this reminds of –"

"Tony, if you say a movie I am hanging up on you. I had lunch with a fan yesterday and that is all she talked about it. It was tempting to give her your number."

"Was she cute?" Tony teased

McGee just shushed him and they watched the sun go over the horizon. No matter how many times he saw the sunrise it still amazed him how the sky could be that many colors at once. It looked amazing over the city of Pairs.

"You should sleep, DiNozzo."

"Fine mom! You better get me something too."

"I'll think about it."

McGee stuck out his tongue and then licked his lips.

"Your lips do look really soft."

He could feel the blush coming on and quickly shook his head.

"You're tired. See you in a week."

Tim was the first to disconnect but left with a last smile. Tony quickly left MTAC and the building. He couldn't keep the smile off his face even when settled into his bed. Then decided that these late night talks should happen more often.


End file.
